ALL BACK AGAIN
by leinred
Summary: After two years in New York, Cuddy is back to the hospital as a boss again, how House and Cuddy are going to deal with each other again? AFTER - SEASON 7! MORE SURPRISES! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**** House MD belongs to David Shore. The fic is already done, but it was written in portuguese, so I'm still translating. The real name of the fic is All Over Again, but I had to change it. If there are grammatical mistakes, let me know please.  
><strong>**Summary:**** After two years in New York, Cuddy is back to the hospital like the boss again, how house and cuddy are going to deal with each other again? AFTER - SEASON 7! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>ALL BACK AGAIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>It could be just another day, boredom, stress, discussion, the tipical PPTH's routine. But that day was no longer an ordinary day. And yes, the day when the when the past came strong, love, hate and addiction<p>

He was already tired of the constant pain ... of his constant pleasure, Lisa Cuddy, House never forgot her, even when he was married to Stacy, what the hell, until today he doesn't know why he had done this shit. The pain was just one more excuse to not say that he missed her, but his best friend Wilson knew what he had pass , but who is he to give a moral lesson on House?

Meanwhile in the hospital lobby, her high heels could be heard hitting on the floor, the contagious smile she gave when passed through the people and the gossip started.  
>- NO WAY! SHE'S BACK!<br>- AFTER 2 YEARS NOW SHE'S BACK?

Actually, she felt a kind of pleasure of being back where it all began as a dream and turned into a nightmare. Every step she took, the fear became more visible as well as hatred. But she still loved him since her youth and it wasn't now that this would change. "Come down, everything's going to be alright" - she said to him, is now, there she was, with a black skirt to the knees, a slightly low-cut blouse red like her high heels, her curly hair was beautiful as ever, only emphasizing her eyes, Cuddy was back after two years without giving news.

House was in his living room seeing the Playboy magazine when he heard that sound he recognized, but how could it be her? She swore that will never return. She was standing at the door with a very seductive pose, House was shocked to see her again, like old times.

- Did you Miss me? - Cuddy said.  
>- It's a hallucination? - Asked House.<br>- You have not changed since I left - Cuddy said with a certain sadness in her eyes of going away and not giving any sign of life.  
>- Much less you, still being hot. What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York.<br>- I was, but Foreman couldn't handle it, be the new director is not for him. And New York was not funny anymore.  
>- Insatiable woman that you are<br>- House …  
>- What?<br>- I'm back. - Cuddy said smiling before leaving House thinking about how everything would change, did she returned because of him? Does she still loves him? He just knew he had to overcome his pride and conquer her again, he was not going to loose her again.

**HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE LIKED OF THE FIRST CHAPTER! REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suggestion:**** It would be nice if you guys read it the story listening to Stop Crying Your Heart Out - OASIS**

* * *

><p><strong>ALL BACK AGAIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><em>- House ...<br>- What ?  
>- I'm back. – <em>Cuddy said smiling before leaving House thinking about how everything would change, did she returned because of him? Does she still loves him? He just knew he had to overcome his pride and conquer her again, he was not going to lose her again.

**Next Day – Cuddy's Office**

Cuddy was busy with the papers, the hospital wasn't as well as before and she needed to put some order. She was so concentrated that didn't notice House coming to his own style, without knocking as always.  
>- So this is it? - He asked with arrogance and dissatisfaction.<br>- This what? - Inquired Cuddy not understanding the question.  
>- THIS! - House said pointing to Cuddy. - You come back after 2 YEARS! 2 YEARS! How do you expect me to react to that?<br>- Just for your information, I didn't return because of you, much less because of us. I came back because Foreman asked me to take my place in New York. I don't expect us to be friends again House, but as of today, I'm your boss and you my employee. - Although Cuddy didn't show it, it was not this relationship that she wanted with House, they knew each other more than 20 years, they couldn't just erase everything what they had.  
>- Don't you have a case to solve? - She said coldly, not showing how much she wanted he there, one thing that prevailed in Lisa Cuddy was the pride, and it wasn't now that she was going to overcome it<br>- And don't you have a big ass? - House said with malice in his eyes while he started to staring the twins.  
>- House, get out... NOW!<br>- Okay, I'll be back later so we can "talk" better. - He said making quotation marks with his fingers out like a bad boy. And going toward his office.  
>- I do not deserve this. - Cuddy said to herself after he left.<p>

**House's Office**

- It's not leukemia your moron. – House was more frustrated than before, and his team was beginning to think that the reason had a name: Lisa Cuddy.  
>- House, is not our fault that Cuddy dumped you and now she's back, you can't take it out on us. - Said Cameron as a "sweet" girl, she still had a crush on House and those blue eyes, even being with Chase, which was absurd.<br>- Of course I can. I am the boss and addict, I have problems, need someone to unburden. - House said, doing little boy's face dropped.  
>- Can only be leukemia. - Taub suggested, as it mattered what he says when it comes to prove that House is wrong.<br>- Do it a bone marrow biopsy to prove that Taub is wrong, I have issues to resolve, and oh, Cameron, shut up and do your damn work. - He told it to the style "House" and left the room, leaving Cameron embarrassed, but after all she was use it to.

**Cuddy's Office**

- Don't you know knocking on the door? - Cuddy was already tired of his childishness, but how to be angry when he looked THAT way to her.  
>- Don't blame me, I had HORRIBLE parents. - He answered, making a point of leaving "horrible" very clear.<br>- I know I'll regret having asked, but what do you want House? Can't you see I'm busy? At least have you solved your case? - She knew that he already knew the answer of the case, but he always make his slaves suffer.  
>- Of course, since when I don't solve anything?<br>- Since the issue is relationship. - She knew it was a low blow, it was his nature doesn't know how to deal with a friendship, much less dating.  
>- OOOH of course, you're the expert on relationships by chance? I don't think so, just tell me one relationship that you had and worked instead of me? NO! Because I'm the only one who can make you happy, you knowing it this or not! - He was screaming already, it's likely that the nurses have listened everything.<br>- First, lower your voice because no one is deaf and second, the only honest relationship I had, was 20 years ago and only I was the one that got hurt. - She had tears forming in her eyes and House notice.  
>- And do you think I didn't get hurt when you left? - He said trying to get closer to her, how he wanted to hug her and comfort her saying everything what he felt ... what he ever felt, but no, it wasn't typical of him to do these things.<br>- Oh, of course, despite the fact that I was the married one, right? - Now she was screaming.  
>- I just got married to get you out off my mind, but after these 20 years, I saw that this will never happen. - When he said this, Cuddy was paralyzed and he pulled her by the waist and kissed her, a burning kiss, showing that he wanted this more than anything, and she responded with the same intensity, and when they realized they were panting and breathless, he came closer, pasting their bodies and he whispered in her ear.<br>- Try to forget you was the worst thing I ever did in my life. - He said and left the room, leaving her there, without any reaction, just feeling the taste of your kiss.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! :DD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Suggestion:**** Read the fic to listening Everybody Hurts - REM**

* * *

><p><strong>ALL BACK AGAIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p><em>- I just got married to get you out off my mind, but after these 20 years, I saw that this will never happen. - When he said this, Cuddy was paralyzed and he pulled her by the waist and kissed her, a burning kiss, showing that he wanted this more than anything, and she responded with the same intensity, and when they realized they were panting and breathless, he came closer, pasting their bodies and he whispered in her ear.<em>_  
><em>_- Try to forget you was the worst thing I ever did in my life. - He said and left the room, leaving her there, without any reaction, just feeling the taste of your kiss._

**Cuddy's Office – A Few Minutes Later**

How could he? Come here and do this? - She thought, putting her fingers to the lips, still remembering the taste of your kiss. She was outraged, as wouldn't be? At one point House is cold and shows neither a feeling and then just come here and does all this show and go away! She had to get some explanation of it, it was 22:00 p.m. he was probably at home now, but so what? She would go there, no more no less.

- Anne, when you leave, lock my office please. - She said to the secretary.  
>- Of course Dr. Cuddy.<p>

**House's Place – In The Same Night**

- Gregory House! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! I CAN HEAR YOU LISTENING TO PORN! - She was practically screaming, the neighbors must have heard everything, fuck them.  
>- Greg isn't here! - House said as an old lady's voice.<br>- House! Open this door right now! - It had been 10 minutes she was knocking on the door. If he didn't open the door, Lisa Cuddy will play dirty.  
>- House! If you don't open that door in 5 seconds, you'll do 70 hours of clinic without complaining! Because in case you forgot, I'm your BOSS! - It didn't even 3 seconds, the door was already wide open.<br>- Okay, this was a low blow. - House told Cuddy opening the door to she enter and he notice that she was wearing black dress but a dress that emphasized her breasts and ass, which was a synonym of fun to House.

- House, we need to tal...  
>- Yeah I know. - Interrupted him.<br>- What the hell has happened? Were you stoned by chance? - Cuddy knew that House was really hard to he says his feelings, but this was too much for her.  
>- Do you think if I were stoned I would kiss you? You'd be naked if I was drugged. - Even in the serious moments he could be malicious. And Cuddy at somehow, liked.<br>- I don't know what to say... What? Why are you looking me like that? - She said staring at his deep blue eyes. Those eyes that conquered her, 20 years ago.  
>- Like what? With desire? I always looked you like that. - House was beginning to show what he wanted and was closer, Cuddy instead of leaving, moved closer too, their bodies were almost pasted together.<br>- House, it's not right. - She said with some concern in her eyes.  
>- And what is right for you Cuddy? Being 20 years apart? And when we get back together ... you simply moves to another state and don't even says if you still alive. THIS IS NOT RIGHT! - He was already losing control, he wanted her and she wanted, which was the difficulty in all this?<br>- Oh, I'm sorry sir super sensitive! What about me, do you think I didn't suffer? I left the college because you, I just couldn't look at you every single day and see you with Stacy. - She was almost crying, a tear escaped and House made sure to wipe it, he get closer and touched her face with his hands.  
>- I never wanted to hurt you Cuddy.<br>- Too late don't you think? - She said still crying.  
>- It's never late when it comes to love.<br>- I didn't know the word love made part of your vocabulary. - She was beginning to pull away, when it comes to House, the closer, the more you gets hurt.  
>- You're what makes it exist. - He said whispering in her ear, Cuddy shuddered and he realized, considering for this reaction, she wanted to. He then arrested her on the wall and kissed her neck, making a trail to get to her lips. And kissed her with love, with intensity, as if it depended on it, and she responded by holding his hand on her neck, pulling him even more. As the other's tongue would explore each part, the desire grew stronger, Cuddy began to undress House and vice versa, were walking toward the bedroom, both jumped into the bed and there sealed their love. They made love all night, remembering the old times. Still panting, House said:<p>

- Lisa Cuddy, I love you. - She just looked at him and said smiling.  
>- Gregory House, I love you. - And then they kissed, a kiss showing their love and nothing else.<p>

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! COMMENT GUYS! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**ALL BACK AGAIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p><em>- Lisa Cuddy, I love you. - She just looked at him and said smiling.<em>_  
><em>_- Gregory House, I love you. - And then they kissed, a kiss showing their love and nothing else._

**Next Day – House's Place**

- Good morning sunshine. - He said, outlining a slight smile.  
>- Good morning. - She said stretching.<br>- What? - Cuddy asked, House was staring her in a ... new way.  
>- Nothing is just ... you're all disheveled, with a sleep-faced, swollen eyes and you still can be beautiful. - He said in the tone of his House.<br>- Oh thank you, every woman likes to hear that she is really ugly in the morning.  
>- I said, you can still be beautiful! The best part you don't care.<br>- I have to get up, unlike you, I have to work. - Cuddy said getting up.  
>- I felt a indirect.<br>No darling, it was a direct, now you go get ready. - She said laughing and was going to the bathroom to take a bath. Once turned on the tap, House has already started having sexual fantasies since early in the morning. But he was too tired to think about this so he went to prepare his breakfast. Soon he was ready in the waiting room as a little boy going to school.  
>- Mom! Let's Go! - House spoke with the voice of a boy impatiently.<br>- What are you still doing here? Why haven't you went to the hospital? - She said getting out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel, with his curly hair wet.  
>- How would I go to the hospital without first seeing you only in a towel? - He answered her with a mocking voice.<br>- Just two minutes ok?  
>- The time you need it.<p>

**PPTH - House's Office **

- Haven't I said that IS NOT amyloidosis? I'm the one who listens to me? - He was angry without reason, after all, he was with Cuddy, wasn't what he wanted?  
>- So it's lupus. - Cameron said without realizing that House was staring with that face "you moron"<br>- Cameron dear, you have your job back, Foreman came out and I slept with Cuddy, it's everything perfect, why do you have to screw up my mood talking about something as silly as this? - Only after he realized that everybody had only heard "I slept with Cuddy"  
>- You what? - Cameron was crying in the background, lost the man she loved, as if she had a chance with House.<br>- How many Vicodins did you take? - Wilson asked coming into the room.  
>- Oh what? Thought that I'll sleep with you Cameron? Just because we kissed five years ago it doesn't mean that you have a chance with me and Wilson, I like women. Now no more excuses and go do the test for sarcoidosis. And the team left going to do the exams, and Wilson leaving House alone.<p>

- House, it's true between you and Cuddy? - Wilson knew very well how House was and he didn't want to see Cuddy hurt, after all she was his friend.  
>- Yes Wilson. Go and tell me it's a hallucination, that I took much Vicodin, go ahead! I know what happened and that's what matters. - House was tired of everyone thinks that he and Cuddy couldn't be together, of course they could, they did it 20 years ago and then made it again at two years ago. How hard it was to accept that?<br>- But I believe in you, so why are you so grumpy after all, you slept with her.  
>- She's avoiding me since this morning, now are 14:00 p.m. and I didn't even talk at peace with her, that boring and annoying secretary always appears, thinking that she have some power on me.<br>- Wow, what did you do to Cuddy doesn't want to see you? Is still early for you mess up something. - Wilson said sarcastically, living with House to Sunday to Sunday he ended up getting sarcastic too.  
>- Ha Ha Ha, very funny Jimmy Boy I didn't do nothing, that's why I don't know why the hell she 's mad at me.<br>- Have you tried to, uh I don't know, maybe ... TALK? Usually humans beings do this!  
>- Why talk when you have sex? - There it is something that House like it.<br>- Seriously House, do you love her? - This House couldn't deny, he loved her with all faults and qualities, he took courage and admitted.  
>- I do Wilson, a lot. - When he said these words, became a movie in his head, remembering all the times they've been together since college. He had a good time with Stacy, he couldn't deny, but Cuddy, could be the same things, but each time was different, had a new intensity, a new taste.<br>- Then go talk to her! Do I need to say more?  
>- Don't tell anyone but ... Thank you Jimmy Boy!<p>

**Cafeteria – PPTH**

- Put in James Wilson's account.  
>- House, what are you doing here? - In fact, Cuddy was trying to escape from House and the reason involved a certain person.<br>- Uh, I don't know, maybe because it's lunchtime, and here is the cafeteria? But it probably shouldn't be. - He always had this sarcasm, and sometimes made Cuddy be frustrated.  
>- Can I sit here Dr. Cuddy? - House said like a normal employee.<br>- I'm leaving it. - "Oh leave me alone House," Cuddy thought.  
>- Please, stay. We haven't talked since this morning, which is weird because you always want to "talk" with me, if you know what I mean. - House said with a malicious smile belonged to him since the days of college.<br>- Ok, but I have to go soon.  
>- Okay, okay. Now tell me, what 's happening? - He knew something was going on, he knew her in his palm.<br>- Nothing it's going on just because you think something it's going on if nothing it's going on. – Cuddy said, getting out of breath after talking so fast, she was a terrible liar and House knew.  
>- Cuddy, you're such a bad liar. Tell me, it's Rachel? – WOW, that question came out without thinking, since when Gregory House cares about people's daughter, but he was realizing that he cared about it when the issue was her Lisa.<br>- At home we speak, to 22:00, House, please do not be late.

**Cuddy's House – 22:45 **

- I thought I had told you to don't be late. - Cuddy said as he opened the door, the same thing, House didn't change. House before responding wished to see what she was wearing, a set of sweatpants written Michigan, where they did the college, and her hair was tied in a ponytail and she had almost no makeup.  
>House was enchanted how wonderful she could it be dressed like that, imagine her all dressed up, these things House had to avoid it, because otherwise ...<br>- Well, I thought I'll find you naked. What a disappointment. - She just stared he and gave him into space.  
>- So Mrs. Cuddy, called me and here I am. Now, why are you been avoiding me all day?<br>- It's complicated. – She was sad, the worst of all was that House couldn't do anything, first because he didn't know why she was sad and the second, was not House's human nature to be consoling people. But he will consoled if have to.  
>- If you tell me, it will be easy. - He said sitting on the couch and calling her to join him.<br>- Remember when I said that wasn't right? And it's not House, I'm your boss and you my employee, it can't have any relationship between us, you saw what happened two years ago, only complications.  
>- So what? Your problem is that you worry too much about the others opinion, which isn't typical of you!<br>- ME? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M PASSING! YOU JUST CARE WITH YOU AND YOUR FUCK EGO!  
>- HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO HELP YOU IF YOU DON'T SAY WHAT'S HAPPENING! - The two were screaming when they realized.<br>- Okay, calm down, we both ... calm. - She said inhaling through your nose and dropping through the mounth in an attempt to recompose and calm the nerves. Counted to 10 before speaking again.

- House, before I tell you all, promise me one thing? - She had to know he was there, to whatever comes.

- I promise.  
>- Will you stay with me? Don't matter what?<br>- Of course I will.  
>- I have leukemia. - Those words came as a bomb to him, after the two years she was suspected of having cancer, and now this. It was too much to him, and he knew that will hurt her... again.<p>

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! COMMENT GUYS! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALL BACK AGAIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p><em>- House, before I tell you all, promise me one thing? - She had to know he was there, to whatever comes.<br>- I promise.  
>- Will you stay with me? Don't matter what?<br>- Of course I will.  
>- I have leukemia. - Those words came as a bomb to him, after the two years she was suspected of having cancer, and now this. It was too much to him, and he knew that will hurt her... again.<em>

**Cuddy's House – In The Same Night**

- House, you said nothing so far. - What would he says? That everything will be okay? It wasn't typical of him to do so, but he had to change, he knew he had to.  
>- Since when do you know? - It was possible that she discovered about this today.<br>- It's been awhile, but this morning I confirmed. - She was afraid, leukemia was incurable if discovered early, her case was already at level three, it was practically impossible to survive, even with a donation of bone marrow.  
>- And you told me nothing, right?<br>- What would I say? We were still settling in, I ... I was afraid.  
>- I never thought I'd hear it from you. You're are never afraid Cuddy, never. - He was hurt in the background because she hadn't told him before, but the feeling was just showing hatred.<br>- CUDDY WHY? HÃ, TELL ME, WHY JUST NOW YOU TOLD ME? DON'T YOU THINK THAT I have suffered too?  
>- Have you suffered? It's not you who has leukemia.<br>- STOP SAYING THIS.  
>- THIS WHAT? THE TRUTH? - When the two began to discussing always ended in pain and screaming, and that was not what Cuddy wanted, even more now.<p>

- Look, go away ok, I need some time.  
>- Are you kicking me out?<br>- Go House. - She didn't want to but she needed a break.  
>- I just need some time, me and Rachel. Please House.<br>- Ok great! Go take care of your little daughter fucking. - "Oh shit, what did you say Gregory House?" He thought, what had been the last straw, how can he say that?  
>- Cuddy, I had no intention. - He said trying to get closer, but in vain.<br>- You had no intention? HOUSE OUT OF HERE! NOW! And NEVER, NEVER COME BACK, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? - Cuddy said crying. How could he? Lisa Cuddy could hear many insults from House, but to speak of her daughter, he was asking too much.

- Cuddy, please ...  
>- GET OUT! NOW! - And she shut the door on the doctor.<p>

" Gregory House, you're moron" – This was the only thing that House thought.

**Cuddy's Office – Next Day**

Cuddy, you know how House is. – Wilson always tried to put the two together, but when they fought, Jimmy Boy was always the one who had to fix it.  
>- I don't know Wilson… - She didn't want to talk to him after what happened last night.<br>- Oh go there Cuddy, it won't kill you. I bet he's locked in his house there just with the Vicodin.  
>- Okay, fine. - She gave due and was going towards his car, just hoped that Wilson was right. She gave unsuccessful and was heading toward her car, just hoped that Wilson was right.<p>

**House's Place**

It was the third time that someone knocked on the door, nobody knows how to wait. He was sure that Cuddy was coming to apologize, but he got surprised to see who was at the door.

- Stacy? WHAT? Whar the hell are you doin' here? – WHAT? Stacy was there, it was a nightmare or not. She wanted money, it had to be money.  
>- Can I come in? – He didn't say anything just walked away and opened the door for her to enter.<br>- Do you want money? I don't have it! Ask Wilson! – She gave a smile before answering.  
>- No, I don't want your money. – By her face, what she had to say it was pretty serious.<br>- I came back because… because.  
>- Just say it Stacy!<br>- I'm pregnant House. And I think the baby is yours! – WOW the day was just getting better.  
>- What you mean Stacy? The last time we had sex… - It had been two months before Cuddy get back, now he was really fucked.<p>

- SURPRISE! This mean we can get back together, as a family again. – She didn't look very convinced of being pregnant and even more to have a family with House again.  
>- NO WAY! – And when he realized, Stacy waS holding HIM by the arms and there weren't clothes anymore. She kissed him, and the only thing he thought was Cuddy. He gave her the space to explore, every move House remembered of his love and was taken by the moment of unconsciousness. Until ...<p>

- How beautiful the two lovebirds! - She was clapping sarcastically, with all eyes swollen with tears. He was with Stacy on his lap , she couldn't believe in the scene.  
>- Cuddy is not what you're thinking! - He was rising rapidly, wearing his T-shirt and fixing his pants. How did he do that? Stacy was not what he wanted, was Cuddy!<br>- Well, I think, that you were about to have sex when I got ... Oh MY GOD! I'm so, so sorry! Am I interrupting? - She said it with so much hate and sarcasm that House felt horrible.

- Lisa, let me explain! I was thinking of you! Only you!  
>- Oh yeah, you thought so much in me that you were almost having sex with this bitch! - She said pointing to Stacy that until now was quiet.<br>- I'm leaving Greg. - "Greg? Only I can call him like that" Cuddy thought. The doctor who was already hurt, didn't expect the worst.  
>- I'll call you to tell how the baby is. - Stacy had said it on purpose, she knew that Cuddy and House were together, and why not spoil everything?<br>- Baby? - If it was that Cuddy was thinking ...  
>- Yeah, I'm pregnant of House. - Stacy spoke, smiled falsely and sarcastically. And left of the house of "her" Greg, letting both alone.<br>- Cuddy…  
>- There's nothing to EXPLAIN! And I foolishly come here to apologize to you. I wouldn't do this but you don't give me choice ... I'm going back to New York to make the treatment of leukemia.<br>- You can't! Cuddy don't leave me! For us! - No, definitely this was not happening.  
>- I'm leaving tomorrow and Wilson will be in charge. - House was stunned, lost everything he had ... his beloved, the one that he loved in all his life.<br>- And House ... there's no "US" anymore. I'm tired of hurting myself. - She left his house and he stood there, stunned, Stacy pregnant and Cuddy out of his life, maybe forever.

**THANK FOR THE REVIEWS! COMMENT! SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY DAY. BUT IT'S COMPLICATED BECAUSE THE FIC IT'S IN PORTUGUESE SO… IT MAYBE GET A WHILE. **

* * *

><p><strong>ALL BACK AGAIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p><em>- Yeah, I'm pregnant of House. - Stacy spoke, smiled falsely and sarcastically. And left of the house of "her" Greg, letting both alone. […]<br>- There's nothing to EXPLAIN! [...] I'm going back to New York to make the treatment of leukemia.  
>- You can't! Cuddy don't leave me! For us! [...]<br>- I'm leaving tomorrow and Wilson will be in charge. - House was stunned, lost everything he had ... his beloved, the one that he loved in all his life.__  
><em>_- And House ... there's no "US" anymore. I'm tired of hurting myself. - She left his house and he stood there, stunned, Stacy pregnant and Cuddy out of his life, maybe forever._

**Wilson's Office**

- Hey, too busy? - Wilson could see the eyes of his friend that she had been crying a lot.  
>- Sure. You ok?<br>- Not much. - Definitely Cuddy was crying.  
>- Is it House?<br>- Yes Wilson, is always him. - It was hard to see Cuddy shaken, had to be something very serious. And the reason was ever Gregory House.  
>- What did he do now? - Cuddy told everything to the oncologist, not saving him of the details, leaving visible the anger of House and Stacy. First Cuddy never liked Stacy and second, House is House, you never know what to expect.<p>

- Wow, I ... I don't know what to say Lisa. - Wilson was used to call her by the first name when they were talking about personal things, after all they were friends for a long time, and she knew he would help her always, as good friends. Wilson was the one that helped Cuddy to test for leukemia and it was he who began to suspect that she was sick.  
>- Wilson, I've been thinking a lot about what I'm gonna do from now on, and I decided that I'm going back to New York to treat me, I've been doing research and there is the 2nd best center in the country specializing in treating leukemiain New York.<br>- Great Cuddy, before it's too late.  
>- And how Foreman is there, his help would be helpful. So ... I was wondering if you could be in charge of the hospital. - She asked with honest in her face.<br>- Of course! After all, except you, I'm the one who understands House. - And they both laughed.  
>- Thanks Wilson, I don't know how to thank you.<br>- You're welcome, and do you know when you back? If you are going to ... get back.  
>- I haven't thought about it and don't want to. I need some time. - That's what House didn't understand, she wanted time, it gave him time, but it didn't have to be changing from city to find the time.<br>- Do what you feels right. And when do you go?  
>- Tomorrow, in the afternoon. - She was leaving and said Wilson.<br>- If you need a trusted oncologist, just call me. - She smiled and went to her office.

**House's Place – In The Same Morning**

House had been very thoughtful in question to Stacy's pregnancy, he didn't want anything related to it, and a son? It was the last thing to be desired. He picked up the phone and called her.

- Stacy, when you hear this message come to my house. We need to talk.

**30 minutes later**

- Wanted to see me? - House for more stupid it was, he always noticed the women, the lawyer was with a basic black tube dress showing her beauty. He had to admit she was pretty, he might as well live with her, except that she hadn't Cuddy's smile, hair, eyes, body and sympathy, she was not his Lisa, which was already a sufficient argument for don't have a family with her, much less a life.

- Wanna a whiskey? - He laughed, "definitely she doesn't have Lisa's smile, not even close," House thought.  
>- Whiskey in the morning? Isn't a little early?<br>- Therefore, it's to wake up. - He took two glasses of whiskey and served until the middle of both glasses, took a sip before ask.  
>- Stacy tells me how are you pregnant? I mean, you're already so old that I even thought it was possible. - Gregory House could be losing everything in that moment, but the jokes ever.<br>- Jerk, I think it was through the sex, but there are people who grow, it becomes an adult and still think it's the stork that brings. - She knew when she wanted to be sarcastic. House was serious.  
>- Oh come on honey, I'm kidding. - What she didn't know, was that he wasn't playing, not when Lisa could be lost forever. Although Stacy didn't know it, House called Mark who is now Stacy's ex-husband, and beat a little chat.<br>- Do you know Stacy, I phoned Mark. - As he said this, she changed the shape of cute to worried.  
>- And I asked how things were going to you both. Mark said you guys were fine, but he didn't really know what was the status of your relationship, which I thought was strange because as far as I know you are divorced. - She was starting to get up to leave.<br>- I haven't finished yet... dear. - House has never spoken sarcastically as he said dear. She came back and sat on the couch, gesturing for him to continue.  
>- Well, I was chatting, talking and discovered that four months ago, you both got out with some friends. And when you both realized, you were in the same bed.<br>- Where do you wanna get?  
>- You know where I wanna get! You're pregnant of Mark, we slept together two months later! Now, I wonder, because instead of telling your ex-husband-boyfriend that you are pregnant by him, you said that you got pregnant by ME! WHY?<br>- Alright, here's the thing. When I discovered I was pregnant, it was after we spent the night together, I did the DNA test and proved what I was sure, Mark's son, but he's a jerk and I grabbed this opportunity to separate you from Cuddy and continue where we left off, I did it all for us. - She tried to approach in an attempt to kiss him but he held het.

- I don't want anything with you!  
>- Weird, it wasn't you who ran after me and made me get a divorce to stay together?<br>- I was desperate! The only person I want next to me is Lisa.  
>- It always were her, weren't? Even when we were married, I always knew this, but I think that only now I realized clearly.<br>- Sorry Stacy, I think you better go and tell all to Mark.  
>- Yeah, but Greg, if you really love her, don't let her go, if you don't know, she is leaving tomorrow in the afternoon. - She left, unless a complication to the doctor's head, now he had to find Cuddy.<p>

**Next Day – Airport**

Flight to New York leaves in 15 minutes. Cuddy couldn't wait to board on the plane and just forget all her problems and forget him. She was in the line to buy the ticket, she had thought in everything: bags organize in the day before, picking up only the necessary, because if she was even going to stay there in NY, she would take the rest of the bags later, arrive early to purchase tickets and get a good place on the flight and not be thinking of Gregory House.

Meanwhile, across the airport, House was running up with his leg would allow, and sometimes interfered with his cane. It had so many people that he didn't know how to find her there, he ran desperately toward the entrance gate for the flight, hoping to find her.

She was expecting the call to start boarding, missing 10 minutes. Suddenly, she saw him, running with his cane and shouting her name. What should she do? Go up there or let him come to her? It was already late for any plan, he was already in front of her.

- House, what are you doing here?  
>- I came to stop you to get this plane, I thought that was kind of obvious. I need to talk with you!<br>- Say what? That you had no intention of doing anything like that?  
>- Yeah, the truth is that St. ..<br>- I DON'T WANT KNOW HOUSE! ENOUGH! I'm tired of your excuses.  
>- CUDDY! STACY IS NOT PREGNANT OF ME! IS MARK! AND I KISSED HER BECAUSE MY MIND WAS ONLY THINKING OF YOU! - She didn'T know what to say and what believe, just stood there waiting to he says something else.<p>

House began to tell her what had happened, that Stacy became pregnant of Mark and not from he. When he finished telling everything both were silent for a while. Until he broke the tension.

- I love you Lisa, I always loved you. And I don't want and I can't lose you again! - He was getting closer and more. But she resisted and kept her hands on his chest.  
>"Embarkment Gate to New York 5 it's released! Embarkment to New York released"<p>

- House I gotta go, I'm sorry. - She then gave him a light kiss on his lips and left. She didn't even look back. After all this, that it was what fate had reserved to them? Separation again? He tried , but she didn't want him, she let that very clear.

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEWS! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT FOR SO LONG THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>ALL BACK AGAIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p><em>- I love you Lisa, I always loved you. And I don't want and I can't lose you again! – He was getting closer and more. But she resisted and kept her hands on his chest.<br>- House I gotta go, I'm sorry. – She then gave him a light kiss on his lips and left. She didn't even look back. After all this, that it was what fate had reserved to them? Separation again? He tried , but she didn't want him, she let that very clear._

House was sitting on the couch, had three bottles of whiskey and vodka, his leg hurt more and he had drunk so much that he was almost collapsing. Only a few hours ago that Cuddy had left and it was hurting him, he was more addicted than ever. House wasn't very good at solving relationship problems if anything went wrong, it was the Vicodin to distract him. The doctor was lost in thought until he heard banging on the door.

- Oh What? It's two o'clock in the morning Wilson. - House was high and very, very badly, and Wilson was able to notice this.  
>- I came to see how you are. – House gave way to get Wilson, Gregory House couldn't recognize, but he had an excellent friend, your Jimmy Boy was always there for him, in good times and bad.<br>- I have to great, can't you see?  
>- Of course you are ... You are worse than before.<br>- That's what women do. Did you knew she was leaving?  
>- Yeah, she put me in charge.<br>- Why didn't you tell me? Ah, it makes no difference now, she's already gone.  
>- It may not have to be like this House.<br>- Like what Wilson? She's gone, GONE! Cuddy said she was sorry, but if she was sorry she would be here! and with me!  
>- House, you love her since college, but you only hurt her so far.<br>- And you will give me a moral lesson? You got married ... I don't even know how many times was. – One thing that left Wilson upset, was when House responded with sarcasm.  
>- House, I think I can help you.<br>- How?  
>- I know where she is staying, is a hotel called New York Palace, she said she would stay there until she find an apartment. – Wilson has all the coordinates of where Cuddy was.<br>- What do I do Wilson? – It was hard not having a plan in House's mind, but at this time, he would think in a plan in the middle of the way.  
>- Go get her House and bring her back.<br>- You're right Wilson, I'm gonna bring her back to me.

House's Place

"Alright, passport ok, bags ok, vicodin ok. Just go House, you have to go find her." - House made a list of what needed to get to New York, he was willing to do anything for her to come back and stay together. He just hoped she'd want the same.

New York – New York Palace

It was alright, he had arrived in New york on time and arrived at the hotel without difficulty. He was there stood in front of the hall. He called the hotel and said that Lisa Cuddy had made a reservation for a double suite and was waiting for him, and told the receptionist to don't say nothing, it was a surprise.

- Yes, how can I help you? - Said the receptionist.  
>- Uh, I called here yesterday afternoon, I'm Gregory House. - He was not sure if the plan would work, but he had to try.<br>- Ah yes, Mr. House, your reservation is ready and the room is available. Your wife is not in the apartment at the time. - When the receptionist said wife, House laughed inside, he was enjoying that game.  
>- She said where she went?<br>- No sir.  
>- Well, is it ok if I wait in the room?<br>- Of course not sir. It's in the third floor, room number 205.  
>- Thanks. - He was going toward the elevator, he was confident for someone who was so scared hours ago. He bought a bouquet of roses, her favorite flower, made a reservation in the hotel restaurant, had everything ready for when she arrived, but was missing a detail. What if she didn't want to talk to him? And if they cast him out of there? He hoped that fate was on their side. 40 minutes later, he was listening to the sound of her high heels, couldn't wait when she opened the door and saw him there. The door opened slowly and her perfume penetrated in the room, bringing to House a certain joy.<p>

- House? What are you doing here? I thought you were in New Jersey. - She was frightened by his presence, but not upset or angry weel, that was what he thought so.

- I came to see you. - He said getting closer, handing the bouquet, she didn't stop him.  
>- I thought I was clear enough when I left. - She said smelling the flowers and taking off her coat.<p>

- You almost convinced me. - He was smiling like a fool, only to have her there with him, that was what mattered.

- And what didn't convince you? - She also said approaching. He looked deep into her eyes and said.

- Everybody lies. - And having said this, she smiled and pulled him by the neck kissing him, at first it was a kiss of love and then intensified more and more, pleasure and passion was put into the kiss. She couldn't live without him and he without her. And they made love that afternoon as they never did. Both fell asleep and House totally forgot about the dinner he had reserved, but it didn't matter, he was there with her.

Next Day – New York Palace

Oh, how good it was waking up next to his Lisa again, there's nothing like waking up in the morning and first thing you see are her blue eyes, her body ... Everything was perfect. She was stretching in the bed, rolled up only by the sheet and hugged to her lover.

- I missed that. - She said, outlining a slight smile.

- That what?

-Of you all House, your hugs, kisses and caresses.

- Yeah I know.  
>- Convinced. - She was so radiant that contagious him.<p>

- Only missed that?

- Oh and of course, your sexual jokes. - The two laughed.

- So how it's going to be? Go back with me to New Jersey? I don't like Wilson in the charge.

- Of course I'll come back. Why don't you like him?

- How am I going to have sexual fantasies about his breasts? - She smiled before getting up and go take a shower. They took baths together, had breakfast together, lunch together ... They did everything together, enjoyed every minute they had a side by side. And they made love all afternoon. At the end of the night, they began to pack up to catch the flight to New Jersey in the morning.

Next Day – Cuddy's Office

They had already arrived and went to the hospital, Cuddy with her business and House with his cases.

- So we'll meet for lunch? - She said.  
>- Sure. - House realized that Cuddy was with a tired expression more than usual, he thought it was because of the flight and having to return to work. After a few hours they went to the hospital cafeteria.<p>

Cafeteria

- Put in the James Wilson's account. - House said to the collector and was moving toward Cuddy, who was sitting at her desk.

- Aren't you going to lunch? There's nothing on your plate Lisa.

- I'm not hungry.

- You'd better eat something, Cuddy.

- House, we really need to talk.

- I said that we will only do...

- House! You just think about sex! Is not that what I have to say. Because if you have forgotten ... I have leukemia. - She said with a fake smile.  
>- It'll be okay.<p>

- No House,it won't. My case is already at level three! It has nothing to do now is just wait for a bone marrow transplant. Except that my case isn't as urgent as other people, and you know it. It may take months or years!

- I can handle it!

- Not even you can change that House. - She said and stood up, but then fell to the ground, unconscious, House saw that scene freaked out and screamed in the middle of the dining room looking for help.

- NURSES! FAST! LISA CUDDY FAINTED! CALL DR. WILSON NOW! GO!

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! HOPE YOU HAD LIKED! SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I HOPE ALL YOU HAD LIKED! **

**ALL BACK AGAIN**

**Chapter 8**

_- Not even you can change that House. - She said and stood up, but then fell to the ground, unconscious, House saw that scene freaked out and screamed in the middle of the dining room looking for help._

_- NURSES! FAST! LISA CUDDY FAINTED! CALL DR. WILSON NOW! GO!_

**Wilson's Office.**

- House, it's gonna be alright.  
>- HOW DO YOU KNOW? Wilson, I can't lose her, not now that everything was going so well!<br>- I'm sorry.  
>- How is she? – He hasn't had the courage to go into her room and go check on her.<br>- She was transferred to the ICU. Without a bone marrow donation ... We don't know how long she'll survive. Maybe 2, 3 days. And find a donor so last minute, it's very difficult.  
>- We must try Wilson, we only have three days... or less.<p>

**Room 369 – ICU.**

She was connected to a lot of equipment and couldn't breathe by herself. House would prefer to be there instead of her. He hated the fact of having to see her suffer and die slowly, the woman who once had a beautiful smile on her face, was now unable of do everything and had perhaps only 2 more days of life. House would be willing to do whatever it takes to save her.

**Day 1.**

House couldn't sleep since yesterday, the scene of Cuddy falling to the ground in the middle of the dining room shook him. And she being transferred to the ICU was much worse. It was 6:00 am, House wasn't willing to go to work, but he got dressed, grabbed his things and went to the hospital. In the middle of the way took a coffee and went to the PPTH.

**Wilson's Office.**

- Good morning to you too. - House told Wilson to see into the room without even saying hi.  
>- I have no reason to say good morning, especially now that my girlfriend ... is hospitalized.<br>- House, she'll be fine.  
>- You do not know. She is in a coma since a day makes Wilson.<br>- She is improving, maybe now she wakes up.  
>- Maybe. I want to do something to help her.<br>- Be there, is the only thing you can do.

**Room 369 – ICU.**

Cuddy was still in a coma, but had greatly improved, she no longer needed the aid of breathing apparatus. But she still needed the transplant to survive. Wilson and House were passing sleepless nights because they were searching for marrow donors. What was very difficult because most of the time the transplant comes from a family member, but Cuddy's parents were not compatible, her sister was, but she had a flu and couldn't donate. To donate had to be in perfect health. Not even a runny nose.

**Wilson's Office – Day 2.**

- Wilson we need a donor! And fast! She is dying! – Wilson could see the desperation in the eyes of his friend, wanted to say that we'll be alright, but only a transplant could provide Cuddy's life again.  
>- House, I know you're worried, but if we go into despair will not help us.<br>- If we go without finding any donor, so ... I don't know what it's going to be of my life.  
>- How is she Wilson?<br>- Better, but didn't wake up yet. Maybe she'll wake up soon. Why won't you stay there with her? – Wilson was alright, it was in these times that House had to be there for Cuddy.

- You're right. - House ran to Cuddy's room.

**Room 369 – ICU.**

House hesitated for a moment before entering, and he stood there looking to her, so strong, proud and sure of herself, that now was with a hospital gown and was hospitalized in the ICU. It wasn't what he expected to see. He walked over and sat on the seat beside her, just hoping that she woke up. After a few hours later, she began to open her eyes, and get happy to see that House was there.

- Where am I? - House was happy to see her fine, and her eyes were bluer than ever.  
>- At the hospital, hospitalized in the ICU. Because the lady wasn't eating in the morning and afternoon, and with the contribution from leukemia, became weaker and eventually collapsing. It turns out that ... You need a donor immediately, otherwise...<br>- Otherwise I'll die. House, don't be afraid to say it, you say that to any patient that he will die, and you don't care.  
>- It turns out that you are not any patient. - He said and gave him a light kiss on her forehead.<br>- Still  
>- I WILL NOT let you die. You still have a long way to go.<br>- House, all I wanted to I already have. Which is a daughter and you, I don't need anything else.  
>- BUT I DO! I need you. - He was suffering more than she, Cuddy was proud just like House, but in some situations, one handled better than the other.<br>- I love you. And I'm not going to, not going to you lose again. - She smiled and pulled him into a kiss, without malice, only love.  
>- I love you too.<p>

**Day 3 – House's Office.**

- Called me House? - Wilson was coming in and settling into the chair.  
>- Don't you know knocking on the door? - House said imitating his friend.<br>- I live a lot with you. But whatever, what did you wanted to talk about?

**Room 369 – ICU. **

Cuddy was taking her breakfast, she was much better than yesterday, had taken a bath and her hair was tied in a ponytail. House felt a fear take over your body, just thinking that this could be the last day with her, gave her anguish and anger. What could he do? Leukemia had not cure, and Cuddy was already in a critical state.

- Hey - She said with that smile, as if nothing had happened. As if she were in the bed just for fun.  
>- I have good news. - House wasn't used to give good news, then it must be a good one.<br>- GREAT! - Oh, that smile.  
>- We found a donor. - He was really happy. Cuddy gestured for him to continue.<br>- And we'll do the surgery today. Sooner better.  
>- GREAT!<br>- Don't you wanna know who it's going to donate? - He made a face of doubtful.  
>- Uh, even though I want to know, is confidential, isn't it? - She saw the face of House and did the same feature.<br>- I'll donate my bone marrow for you. - He couldn't hold it.  
>- WHAT? HOUSE! YOU CAN'T! - She was weak, but she still had breath to scream.<br>- CUDDY! AND WHY NOT? I did the test, I'm compatible to you. I just don't know why I didn't do this before.  
>- House, you can't donate to me, you don't have the requirements.<br>- Of course I have. I'm healthy, I just feel pain constantly, but this doesn't prevent me from donating. - She was not sure yet.  
>- House ... I don't know.<br>- Cuddy, we're compatible, you can live! Can't you understand?  
>- It may not even work it.<br>- It'll work. I know it will. - They kissed for a while, until the air was required.

**Wilson's Office – In The Same Day.**

- Wilson, she agreed. Let's do the transplant right now! We have no time to lose. – Cuddy had only a few hours, and time was necessary. Wilson nodded his head and followed House to prepare the surgery. House and Cuddy were in the operating room, preparing to be anesthetized, but first, House made sure of saying something.

- Can you give us a minute? - Once the doctors and assistants left, Cuddy spoke.  
>- Are you sure you wanna do this House?<br>- I do. Cuddy, I want to say something. She said nothing, only looked for an answer.  
>- I love you Cuddy, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Just to think of losing you, I don't know what would become of me.<br>- I love you too House.  
>- If this surgery goes well ... Lisa Cuddy, will you marry me? - That question let Cuddy surprise, marriage wasn't something she expected from House, he has always believed it was a sham and that was just a stupid tradition. She just smiled hugely, with a smile that didn't show for days.<br>- I do marry you. - She smiled and they kissed for a while.  
>- I promise I will buy the ring later. - They smiled and sealed with one more kiss before Wilson returned to the operating room.<br>- Ok, we'll start. - Said that, the anesthetists sedated they and began with the procedure. The transplant was easy and had no complications for both.

**Room 369 – 3 hours later.**

House and Cuddy were in the same recovery room, still drowsy because of the anesthesia. Wilson was entering the room with a smile that it meant to have good news.

- Good morning. I have great news. - Said Wilson whispering to don't wake Cuddy.  
>- Speak soon Jimmy Boy.<br>- The marrow transplant was a success, no complications or anything! Now just wait for you both to recover and return home.  
>- Great, I hate staying in hospital. And Cuddy, she's gonna be ok?<br>- Well, you know, leukemia can come back. The transplant saved her life, if the cancer comes back, we'll be able to deal and it won't return so aggressive.  
>- Good to know.<br>- And how are you two?  
>- Best impossible. For the first time in my life, I feel I'll be really happy. - They both smiled and saw Cuddy stretch and yawn.<br>- Good morning sunshine. - House said.  
>- Good morning. - She said sleepily.<br>- Jimmy Boy here, said the surgery was a success. There's no problem.  
>- But Cuddy, I must warn you that if the disease come back again, nothing that the chemotherapy doesn't work. It probably doesn't come back, but it's always good to prevent.<br>- Thank you James, for everything. - She smiled and hugged House that was lying next to her.

**2 Months Later – Cuddy's House**

They had organized everything, the wedding would be in Cuddy's garden, since it was spacious. The flowers, towels, cutlery, steak, all was ready. As the guests were arriving, they were settling. Cuddy was wonderful with a long dress, enhancing her breasts. Her hair was tied in a bun, a makeup highlighting her blue eyes with a nude lipstick. She was perfect, it was the day she always dreamed of and never thought it would end up marrying with her true love.

House was already impatiently waiting for the bride enters. For the first time, with a smoking and a black tie. The hair combed and shaved, showing his beautiful blue eyes. He was happy to be there.

The music started playing, she was coming with a bouquet of red roses, her favorite flower. She was just perfect. She had a beautiful smile, which enchanted to everybody, especially House. Wilson accompanied her to the altar and then went to the place of a kind of "pastor", House and Cuddy didn't want something religious. House and Cuddy looked at each other and threw a smile along with a whisper I love you. Wilson, who would command the ceremony, while he said a few words. House told Cuddy.

- Are you sure you wanna marry with a cripple?  
>- Absolute.<br>- I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. - Wilson didn't had to finish the last sentence. They kissed for a long time, without regard to who was there. What mattered was them and only. From now on, it would be Greg House and Lisa.

**3 Months Later – Cuddy's House**

Lisa was excited to House get back from hospital, she had some news that left her so happy. And she expect that your loved one feel the same. He was coming home and stranged the house in silence. Rachel must have been asleep, so as Cuddy. He entered in the room and took it off his clothes and threw it on the floor, as usual. He was using only a underwear and was lying in bed. Cuddy got out of the bathroom with a vibrant expression.

- HI - She said with a bug smile.  
>- Hey, what happened? You're so happy.<br>- House ... I'm pregnant! - She left jumping on House and he hugged her.  
>- Oh! That's a really big susprise. And do you know how many months?<br>- 3 months! What do you think about? I mean, you never wanted children.  
>- I never wanted children who were not with you. - They smiled and hugged each other, finally ending with a kiss.<br>- Well, what if will be a boy, how will you call it?  
>- I don't know, I never thought in a boy name.<br>- What if is a girl ?**  
><strong>- It's going to call Joy. - They kissed with more intensity this time, showing that what they had, it'll be forever.

**COMMENT WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT OF THE FIC! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT FIC! REVIEWS! :D**


End file.
